Road to My First Women's Championship
by marissa275
Summary: To get to the top, you have to fight for it. In this case, the Raw Divas are fighting for the WWE Women's Championship in a tournament. You have former Women's Champions, like Lita and Victoria, and rookies looking to shine, like Melina and Candice Michelle. Marissa is also a part of those rookies, but she wants it the most. (re-written summary) (part the of DoD Series)
1. Chapter 1

_**Raw: Sept. 18, 2006**_

"It's so sad around here now that Trish has retired." I say to Rated-RKO and Lita as we hang out backstage.

"Yeah." Lita says. "It is."

"You guys must be excited for the tournament though." Edge says.

"Of course!" Lita and I both say.

"But it doesn't start 'til next week." Randy says.

"But we have a six person Intergender Tag Team match tonight." I say.

"That your team is losing."

"Don't underestimate my team. I have DX as partners."

"We can beat DX." Edge says.

"Who said you could beat me though?"

"I think we can." Lita says.

"Good luck with that." I turn to leave.

"Wait!" Randy says. "I'm going with you. I'm not being their third wheel."

* * *

He and I walk to Catering. We grab salads and sit at our own table.

"So…" He says. "Are you ready to lose?"

"I'm not losing." I say. "Hell, I could pin you."

"No, you can't."

"You sure about that?"

"No one in this business knows you better than me. I could squash you in the ring."

"But I know how to counter ALL of your moves."

"You want to put a bet on this?"

"How much?"

"If you don't pin me, you owe me 100 dollars. If you do, I owe you."

"You got a deal, Orton."

* * *

You think you know me.

Hey, nothing you can say, nothing gonna change what you've don't to me.

Now it's time to shine. I'm gonna take what's mine while you burning inside my light…

"This is a six person Intergender Tag Team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Rated-RKO and Lita!"

Are you ready?

You think you can tell us what to do?

You think you can tell us what to wear?...

"And their opponents, D-Generation X and Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Edge and Triple H start the match off. Edge locks in a Sleeper Hold immediately. Triple H escapes easily. Triple H starts throwing Edge around the ring. He goes for a Pedigree, but Edge reverses it. I watch intensely from the corner with Shawn. Edge hits a Spear on Triple H. He goes for a pin using the ropes for leverage.

1…

I run in and show the referee what Edge is doing. Edge starts yelling at me, but I notice Lita going to sneak attack me from behind. Before she can attack me, I punch her and exit the ring. Triple H tags in Shawn.

Shawn attempts to hit Edge with a Superkick, but he dodges and tags Lita in.

Shawn gets hit with a huge slap from her. I glare at her. She waves at me. I roll my eyes. She kicks Shawn in gut and hits a DDT. She goes for a LitaSault, but he hits with a Superkick. Shawn tags me in.

Lita and I hit each other with right hands. She Clotheslines me. I get an Armbar locked in on me.

"Tap!" Lita yells.

"Do you want to tap?" The referee asks.

"Tap! Tap!" Rated-RKO yells.

"No!" I say. "I'm not tapping!"

I get to the ropes forcing Lita to release. I hit her with a Clothesline and perform a Picture Perfect on her. I go for the pin.

1...2…

Randy breaks the pin with an axehandle to my back. Lita rolls to her corner and tags him in. He gets in the ring.

We lock up with each other. Randy shoves me into a corner.

"You sure you wanna fight me?" He says as he starts to punch me.

I block one of his punches. "Positive."

I duck under his arm and manage to lock him in an Octopus Stretch. He ends up on his knees, but he gets to the ropes. I break the hold. He goes for a Clothesline on me, but I dodge and hit a dropkick. I go for another, but he grabs my legs and pulls me to the ground. I end up getting locked in a Boston Crab.

"Wanna tap?" Randy asks.

"Nope." I reply.

I get to the ropes. He releases. I get up. I go to tag in Shawn, but he pulls me back. I slap him. He hits me with a DDT. He pins me.

1...kickout!

I grab his head and slam it into the turnbuckle before hitting him with a Running Bulldog. Lita runs in and hits me with a DDT. Triple H Pedigrees her. Edge Spears him. Shawn Superkicks him. Randy goes to RKO Shawn, but Shawn dodges and hits him with a Sweet Chin Music. I run over and pin Randy.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Marissa and D-Generation X!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Raw: Sept. 25, 2006**_

"Already to the semifinals." I say to Lita as she and Edge walk backstage.

"Yep. Who's your opponent?" She asks.

"Victoria."

"When is your match?"

"Next week."

"Good luck...you'll need it." Edge says.

Lita smacks him. "Shut up. Where's Randy?"

I look around. "I don't know. He still owes me 100 dollars."

"Let's find him."

We spot him by the Divas locker-room. I run over to him. "Don't be snooping, Randal."

"I wasn't." He says. "I was waiting to give you your unfairly won money."

"I followed all rules of the bet, so pay up, Bitch."

"Fine...screw you."

I take my money. "You have."

"Really? You're gonna go there?"

"Yep."

"You're so mean." He shoves me.

"You did not just shove me."

"I did."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"We got to go shoot a promo."

"Yeah...let's go."

* * *

Hey, nothing you can say (say), nothing gonna change what you've done to me.

Now it's time to shine (shine), you're gonna burn in my light…

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Randy Orton. And no I'm not usually one to complain, but how I was defeated last Monday was not fair. Marissa and DX clearly cheated so-" Randy gets cut off.

("Move It Up" hits)

"Randy, you are right. You're not usually one to complain. You just bitch and bitch until you get your way. Oh wait. That is complaining." I say.

"I don't complain about much. I'm just pissed off because YOU cheated me out of the victory last week!"

"I didn't cheat you out of anything. You lost."

"You know what? It's okay. It's okay. Wanna know why? Because it is the most memorable victory you will have in your talentless career."

I slap Randy and start to walk up the ramp. He's holding his cheek.

"Hey!" He yells. "Hey! Hey! Get back here! Get your ass back down to this ring! Marissa, get back here! Dammit!"

I turn around. "Need something?"

"Get...back...down...here."

"No."

"I'm not a very patient man, Marissa. Get back here!"

I flip him off before walking backstage. DX greets me with smirks.

"That was funny shit." Shawn says.

"Yeah." I say. "It was."

"You gonna wait on Randy?"

"Yeah."

DX leaves, and Randy enters the backstage area. He looks at me, still holding his cheek.

"Sorry." I say.

"Don't be." Randy says. "It was an awesome slap. It still hurts like hell though."

"You're such a baby."

Randy picks me up and starts walking. He knows I hate when he does this.

"Orton!" I yell. "Put me down!"

"No."

Vince McMahon walks by and looks at us.

"Should I be expecting someone to tell me you beat Orton up later?" Vince asks.

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't call me Sir. It's Vince."

"Okay, Vince."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Raw: Oct. 2, 2006**_

"I have to fight Victoria tonight." I say.

"I have to manage the dipshits tonight and then our little segment if you win." Lita says.

"Oh yeah. The segment to continue our feud if I win this match."

"Yep. Where are the dipshits anyways?"

"I don't know. I was-"

"We're here." Randy says.

"And it's not dipshits. It's Rated-RKO." Adam (Edge) says.

"Dipshits…" I mutter.

"We don't have to be nice during our segment later after you win."

"At least someone thinks I'll win."

"You don't think you will?" Randy asks.

"No."

"Rissa, I think you'll win."

"Thanks guys, but I don't think I will."

"You shouldn't think that you will." Victoria says as she walks up. "Because you won't."

"Thank you, Victoria, for your opinion, but your opinion doesn't matter to me."

"It will when I win."

"You know what, Victora? Maybe I will defeat you, and then, you can watch me go to the next round."

"Whatever."

Victoria walks away.

"Her name should be Bitchtoria." Adam says.

"Definitely." Randy agrees.

* * *

I ain't the lady to mess with.

Woo!

Go, go, go…

"This is a first round match in the Women's Championship tournament scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Victoria!"

("Move it Up" plays)

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Victoria immediately hits me with a Clothesline and goes for the Widow's Peak, but I counter it. I hit her with a Facebreaker DDT. I go for the pin.

1...2...kickout!

Victoria hits me with another Clothesline and a successful Widow's Peak. She pins me.

1...2...kickout!

Victoria lifts me up into a Powerbomb position, but I counter into a Flip-over DDT and pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I won...I actually won. I start to walk up the ramp. Rated-RKO's theme starts to play. I pretend to try to find an escape and fail. Adam walks down the ramp. I back up right into Randy. I try to get away, but I get cornered by the two. They grab my arms. I struggle in their grasps.

"Let me go!" I shout.

They start laughing. I glare at them before giving Adam a low blow. Randy looks at me in shock before throwing me against the barricade. Randy grabs a microphone.

"There's one way to end all of this." He says. "Lita, you wanna tell her?"

Lita walks down the ramp and leans over me. "We want you to forfeit the tournament."

They grab Edge and walk away leaving me on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Raw (WWE Family Reunion): Oct. 9, 2006**_

I smile as I see my fellow WWE wrestlers from SmackDown! and ECW. I scan around to look for my old friends. I suddenly get hugged from behind. I look up to see who hugged me.

"Chelle!" I yell.

"Rissa!" She yells.

King Booker and Queen Sharmell look at us weirdly.

"Sorry." I say. "Sorry, your majesty."

"Apology accepted." Booker says. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again, too."

Chelle and I walk down the hall. We continue to talk and catch up. We see Randy. We share a mischievous look.

Michelle walks up behind him. "I'm back…"

Randy turns around. "Dammit, McCool. I thought I got rid of you for sure...did I just say that out loud?"

We start laughing. "Where's John?" Chelle asks.

"His locker-room."

"Okay...bye."

Chelle leaves. Randy and I stand there.

"What's on the agenda for you tonight?" Randy asks.

"I get to be on the Cutting Edge."

"That basically means you vs us again."

"Yep."

"Is there a tournament match tonight?"

"Yep. Torrie vs. Melina in a Lumberjack match."

"Who's the winner face?"

"Me."

"You'll be very interested in that one then."

"Yep."

"And I'm winning." Torrie Wilson says walking up to us.

"Good." I say.

"Did you see that Chelle's here?"

"Yeah. I talked to her."

"Me too. Man, I missed her."

Michelle and Torrie were already friends when I was drafted to SmackDown! last year. Once Torrie and I became friends, the three of us roomed together and would eventually invite Candice Michelle into our group. We were inseparable until me, Candice, and Torrie were traded to Raw.

"Me too." Candice says walking up. "So, Tor, you ready to beat Melina?"

"Of course!"

"I'm gonna leave now." Randy says.

"Aw, Randy." Candice says. "I just got here, and Rissa is your closest Diva friend."

"And I'm here." Torrie says.

"Fine." Randy says. "I'll stay for a little bit."

"You could leave, Orton." Mr. Kennedy says walking up. "And leave me with the ladies."

"Fuck off, Ken."

"Make me."

"Ken," I say. "Just go."

"Like I said before, Princess, make me."

I slap him, and he walks away. Randy and I high-five.

* * *

"Welcome to the Cutting Edge!" Edge says. "And tonight we have a very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Marissa!"

("Move it Up" plays)

I walk down to the ring. Lita and Randy roll their eyes as I enter the ring. I sit down in a chair with the three. Edge hands me a microphone.

"So, Marissa...how are you?" He asks.

"Good." I reply. "How are you recovering from the low blow last week?"

"I'm fully recovered from that. Trust me...you didn't get a concussion after last week. Did you?"

I roll my eyes. "No. Sorry, Edge, but your little buddy, Orton, over there didn't throw me hard enough for a concussion."

Randy grabs a microphone. "I had to go a little easy on you. That's also why you won that match 3 weeks ago."

"Actually, I won cause I'm just that good."

"Sweetie," Lita says. "I said it last week, and I'll say it again...we'll stop all of this if you just drop out of the tournament."

I start laughing. "There's no way I'm dropping out."

Lita attacks me. Randy and Edge just watch to end our segment.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Raw: Oct. 16, 2006**_

I wrap my hand with tape while waiting on Randy. He finally meets up with me.

"You have a match tonight?" He asks.

"Nope. There's a Fatal 4 Way tonight, and Lita will be watching it. I'm attacking her afterwards." I reply.

"Oh. Did you two plan this?"

"Yep."

"Don't you just love how Vince always approves your ideas?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Little bit…"

"Aww...that's funny."

"Shut up."

Torrie walks over. "Hey, Rissa. The Fatal 4 Way is next."

"Okay." I say. "See you later, Randy."

"See you later."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"This a Divas Fatal 4 Way scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Boise, Idaho, Torrie Wilson!"

I ain't the lady to mess with.

Woo!

Go, go, go…

"And her opponent, first, from Los Angeles, California, Victoria!

Here she comes again

Like good medicine

Her legs go on and on for days…

"And their opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, Maria!"

Let me show you what love is.

Let me show you how to move your body.

Let me show you how to make me crazy…

"And their opponent, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Torrie and Victoria fight as Candice and Maria fight. I watch from backstage, and Lita watches from ringside.

Torrie hits Victoria with a Facebuster and goes for the pin.

1…

Maria and Candice break the pin. Candice throws Torrie outside of the ring. Candice then rolls Maria into a Schoolgirl.

1...2…

Victoria breaks the pin and throws Maria outside the ring. She then hits a Widow's Peak on Candice and pins her.

1...2…

Torrie breaks the pin and hits a Facebuster on Victoria. Candice goes to hit her, but Torrie hits another Facebuster on Candice. Maria suddenly rolls Torrie into a Schoolgirl.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Maria!"

So Maria will face Lita next week. Lita glares at Maria. I run down the ramp and attack Lita from behind. Randy and Adam run after me. I grab a microphone and jump over the barricade.

"Not so fun when you're on the receiving end. Is it?" I say.

Randy jumps over the barricade. I run away through the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

The plan is for now to try to update Daniel's Retirement, Obsession, or this FanFic every week while I'm updating Ready to Change, which hopefully should be finished by the end of July. After that, I'll be finishing at least two of the three other FanFics before starting a new one which should be the third main FanFic of the Divas of Domination Series.

* * *

 _ **Raw: Oct. 23, 2006**_

"I win tonight." Lita says. "I go to the finals."

"I win next week." I say. "I go too."

"You will."

"You will too."

"Lita versus Marissa at Cyber Sunday for the vacant WWE Women's Championship."

"Yep."

Randy and Edge walk up. Randy wraps his arm around me. "What's tonight's plans?"

"I'm on Commentary, and Lita is facing Maria."

"Sounds fun."

"We might have a showdown after the match. It depends."

"It would be good."

"Definitely."

Melina walks by and glares at me. I smirk at her.

"Ignore her." Randy whispers.

"I know."

"Just saying."

"I know."

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Lita and Maria lock up. Maria gets in a Clothesline, but Lita easily recovers and gains control over her. Lita slams Maria's head off of the turnbuckle.

"Ouch!" I say.

Maria falls to the ground. Lita pins Maria.

1...2...kickout!

Maria hits Lita with a Running Bulldog and goes to pin her.

"That isn't gonna beat her."

1...kickout!

Lita hits Maria with a Spear. She then gets up to the top turnbuckle and hits her with a Litasault.

"Maria's done."

Lita pins Maria.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Lita!"

She gestures to her waist. "I'm already the champion!"

I get up and glare at her. She gestures for me to get in the ring. I do.

She grabs a microphone. "One last chance, Marissa. Forfeit the tournament."

I laugh. "There's only one way you're not facing me in the finals. That's if I lose to Melina, and that won't happen."

"Fine." Lita goes to punch me, but I block and slap her.

She looks at me before attacking me. We brawl in the ring until Edge and Randy pull her out of the ring.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Raw: Oct. 30, 2006**_

Randy makes it obvious as he checks me out when I walk into Catering. I grab a donut and go sit with him.

"I saw you checking me out." I say.

"That donut isn't healthy." He says.

"Stop dodging the subject."

"Well...it's hard not to while you're in a sexy police costume."

"Thanks...cops eat donuts, so I'm going to eat this anyways."

"You win." He tears a piece off of it. "I want this piece."

I roll my eyes. "Eat it."

He eats it. "You ready to beat Melina tonight?"

"Definitely."

"We doing any segment tonight?"

"When I win, Lita and I are gonna have a staredown, and you two are supposed to try to attack me, but I avoid it."

"Okay. That works. Also, I like this confidence you're showing."

"Thanks."

* * *

("Paparazzi" plays)

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!"

Her costume is like something a Vegas showgirl would wear.

("Move it Up" plays)

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We lock up. Melina shoves me into a corner and starts kicking me in the gut. I grab her leg and throw her to the ground. When she gets up, I hit her with a Thesz Press, and we brawl. As we brawl, the top of my costume comes off revealing my bra.

I don't care. I need to win.

She hits me with the Last Call and pins me.

1...kickout!

As I get up, she tries to punch me, but I block it and punch her. I then hit her with a Running Bulldog. I pick her up and hit a Picture Perfect. She struggles to get back up. When she does, I hit her with Trish's finisher, the Chick Kick and pin her.

1…2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

So **** your rules man. You step off you'll go down fast.  
I've got to release all the **** that has made up my past.  
So go grab your soul dance baby, time to free yourself at last.  
Unshackle your life spirit by a river from the past…

I grab the top of my costume and put it back on as Lita heads to the ring.

She enters the ring and we have a staredown.

"At Cyber Sunday," She says. "I'm becoming Women's Champion."

"You have to beat me first." I reply.

Randy and Edge sneak in and try to attack me. I avoid them and roll out of the ring.

I gesture to my waist. "I'm getting the Women's Championship Sunday. I am."

* * *

When Lita, Adam (Edge), and Randy arrive backstage, I hug Lita. She hugs me back.

"We did it!" I say.

"We did it!" She repeats.

The boys smile.

"Good job, Rissa." Randy says. "You didn't even let a wardrobe malfunction distract you from the match."

"Thanks."

"You did good." Adam says.

"Thanks, Edge. You guys ready for your match against DX on Sunday?"

"Hell yeah!" The boys say before high-fiving.

* * *

This FanFic only has 2 chapters left now, so I might actually end up finishing it before Ready to Change.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the second to last chapter. Note that this is before Marissa knew she was a McMahon.

* * *

 _ **Cyber Sunday: Nov. 6, 2006**_

I hug Michelle as we see each other. All three brands were involved with this pay-per-view, so we got to see each other.

One of the possibilities for mine and Lita's match is a Lumberjack match. If that's the case, then Michelle will be one of them.

"I'm so excited!" She says. "Even though, I am friends with both you and Lita and a heel, I am really rooting for you."

"Thank you!" I say.

Lita walks up to us. "Can't believe we made it to the finals. I am ready to have the best match of my career. I have even fought Chyna before."

"I wish I could fight her."

"You know Stephanie and her don't get along well enough for her to return."

"I wish they did."

I saw some of the other Divas watching the current match, which was Rated-RKO vs. DX with Eric Bischoff as the Special Guest Referee.

I watched as Randy RKO'ed Triple H onto a steel chair for the win.

"Here are your winners, Rated-RKO!"

I smiled as the boys got backstage. Randy hugged me.

"We kicked ass!" He says. "You better go steal the show, Rissa."

"Oh. I will."

Randy, Edge, and Lita go to film a segment. Eric Bischoff walks up to me.

"You nervous?" He asks.

I look at my former boss. "A little bit."

He pats my shoulder. "You'll do fine. I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks, Eric."

* * *

Lita and I smile as our match is announced as a Lumberjack match.

("Move It Up" plays)

"Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

So **** your rules man. You step off you'll go down fast.  
I've got to release all the **** that has made up my past.  
So go grab your soul dance baby, time to free yourself at last.  
Unshackle your life spirit by a river from the past…

"And her opponent, from Sanford, North Carolina, Lita!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We lock up. She shoves me in a corner and starts punching me. I block one and shoved her to the ground.

I grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the face lumberjacks. Torrie, Candice, and some of the others got hits in on her before throwing her back in.

I hit her with the Picture Perfect and pinned her.

1...2...kickout!

Lita hit me with a DDT before going to the top turnbuckle and hitting me with the Litasault. She pins me.

1...2...kickout!

She throws me to the heel lumberjacks. Melina and Victoria hit me before I get back in the ring. Lita gets me in a cradle.

1...2...kickout!

I hit Lita with a Dropkick. Melina gets on the apron to distract me. I hit her with a Dropkick, and she lands on Victoria.

Two bitches for the price of one.

I hit Lita with a Chick Kick and pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I get handed the championship and start crying. This is the best moment of my career.

* * *

Lita and Michelle meet me backstage, and we hug.

"That was amazing!" Chelle says.

"Congratulations!" Lita says.

"Thanks!" I say.

Rated-RKO walks up.

"Good job." Adam says.

"Thanks."

"I'm proud of you." Randy says. "Your parents would be too."

I go hug him. "Thanks, Randy."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. There will be an Epilogue uploaded to this story next week. Then it'll be done like Ready to Change is today.

* * *

 _ **Survivor Series: Nov. 26, 2006**_

"I can't believe you're retiring from wrestling, Lita." I say.

"I've had my time. Now, you and the others can have yours."

"But Trish retired not too long ago…"

"I know but I think it's the best way to go. You will go far after facing me in my retirement match. Whether you win or lose. Don't go easy on me."

"I won't."

"Good. I'll see you later."

"See ya later."

* * *

 _ **Lita's P.O.V.**_

"You have to tell her, Randy." I say. "Or this won't end well."

"It'll be fine. I'll explain it to her after it's done and over." Randy says.

"This isn't gonna end well."

"Yeah it will. Trust me."

"Um…" Adam says. "Randy, I agree with Lita."

"Why? I know Marissa better than anyone. It'll be fine."

Randy leaves, and Adam and I look at each other.

"He's being stubborn again."

"I know." I sigh.

* * *

 _ **Marissa's P.O.V**_

So **** your rules man. You step off you'll go down fast.  
I've got to release all the **** that has made up my past.  
So go grab your soul dance baby, time to free yourself at last.  
Unshackle your life spirit by a river from the past…

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Sanford, North Carolina, Lita!"

("Move It Up" plays)

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I lock up with Lita. She pushes me to a corner. I manage to get out of the way before she can slap me. I roll out of the ring. I gain some breath. I get back in. Lita hits me with a hard Right Hand. She goes up to the top rope for a Litasault, but I move out of the way. I pin her.

1...2...kickout!

I hit her with a Dropkick. I go to pin her again, but she rolls me into a cradle.

1...2...kickout!

She hits me with a DDT. She then hits me with a successful Litasault and pins me.

1...2...kickout!

I hit her with a Clothesline. She gets up and hits me with a Dropkick. She locks me in a Sleeper Hold. I get out of it. I jump off of the top rope with a Missile Dropkick. Lita rolls out of the ring. I run after her. She throws me into the steel steps. I fall. She gets back in the ring. I stumble in. She hits me with a DDT. I get pinned.

1...kickout!

I hit her with a Superkick. She falls to the ground. I pick her up and hit a Picture Perfect. I pin Lita.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I won. I help Lita up and hug her.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"No." She whispers. "Thank you."

We release the hug. I get turned around to face Adam and Randy. Randy RKOs me. That wasn't supposed to happen. What is he doing?

Everything goes black as I hit the ground.


	10. Epilogue

Okay so apparently I uploaded the Ready to Change Epilogue here on accident. Sorry! Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for reviewing. Just for further notice, I will just be working on Obsession and Daniel's Retirement until at least one, maybe both, of them are finished. Then, I will be starting the third main FanFic in the Divas of Domination Series, Road to Redemption.

* * *

 _ **Dec. 4, 2006**_

"How are you doing?" Lita asks as she walks in my hospital room.

"I'm still pissed off." I reply.

"I don't blame you."

"When's Trish going to get here?"

"In a couple hours. She's not coming alone."

"Who's coming with her?"

"Chris."

"Jericho?"

"Yeah…"

"Better him than Randy."

"Wow…you really are pissed."

"Do you blame me?"

"No…you have to vacate the Women's Championship."

"Yeah…" I sigh. "At least I got to have a reign. I might not wrestle again."

"What?!"

"I might not wrestle again."

"Why?! The doctor said that you would be able to return to the ring."

"I don't know if I want to return to the ring."

"Why?"

"I don't know if it's what I want to do anymore."

"Well…you'll have plenty of time to decide if you want to retire or not."

"Yep."

* * *

Trish and Chris arrive, but Lita takes Trish somewhere to talk about something. This leaves me and Chris alone.

"Hey…" He says.

"Hey." I reply.

"So…how long are you going to be out of action for?"

"At least six months."

"That sucks."

"Yeah…how's Fozzy?"

"Good…"

Trish and Lita walk in.

"Rissa!" Trish says. "You can't retire!"

"I didn't say it was for sure!"

"But you can't!"

"Why not?!"

"You haven't even been a part of the WWE much over two years yet!"

"Christy Hemme left."

"She was probably going to get released from her contact anyways."

"So?"

"You can be very successful in the WWE, and Christy didn't retire. She went to TNA."

"I don't get why I can't retire."

"It's just the injury talking. Before you were injured, you were ready for many years of wrestling to come. I'm going to kick Randy's ass."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Recover and return."

"What if I can't wrestle as well when I return?"

"You will." Lita says.

"How do you know?"

"Because the Marissa that the two…I mean three of us know, she wouldn't let an injury stop her."

"I wouldn't."

"She would vow to come back better than ever."

"I would, but it's going to be way different when I return. Like the Women's Champion will probably be Mickie James."

"But none of them have anything on me and Trish."

"True…"

"If you can beat me, you can beat any of the other Divas."

"True…"

"You can do this."

"How am I supposed to train for my return?"

"You know what?" Chris says. "I am going to be training too. I have been signed to return next year. I can train with you."

"You would do that?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Chris."

"You're welcome, Rissa."

"So, to be clear," Trish says. "You're not retiring. Right?"

"Right." I say.

"Good. You know, Li? We could help her train for her return."

"We could." Lita says.

"You wanna?"

"Yeah!"

"So it's settled then." Trish says. "All three of us will help you train for your return to the ring."

* * *

 _ **Randy's P.O.V.**_

"I fucked up." I say.

"About time you admitted it." Adam says.

"Shut up."

"You know that I am right."

"You don't have to rub it in."

"Sorry."

"I should've let you Spear Marissa."

"What?!"

"You would've given her time to prepare for it."

"I would've."

"I called her yesterday. She didn't pick up my call or call me back."

"She's still in the hospital."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse, Adam?"

"No…she's really still in the hospital."

"Oh…do you know when she's getting released?"

"No…you'd have to ask Chelle or Trish probably. Trish and Chris went to see her today."

"Chris?"

Adam had a regretful look on his face. "Chris Jericho."


End file.
